Prey
"Prey" is the sixteenth chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the second chapter to be narrated by Anwar Ibrahim. Chapter Quote Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 13:47:07 in Los Angeles, California. Anwar is still talking with Ethisham at Sementera. They are discussing the funds they need from someone named Olin Winter Nodes, aka Kozimo, the owner of the company Dead Rowboats. Ehtisham assures Anwar that the money they need will be coming soon but Anwar wants to call Kozimo to discuss it. When Anwar checks his phone, he sees that his voice mail is full, he has missed 314 calls, and he has received 6,999 text messages since the last time he checked it. He has also received 30,653 e-mails. He ends up deciding to listen to Ehtisham and wait for Kozimo. Anwar, though still angry with Mefisto, wishes he was still around to assist him with debugging Paradise Open. He recalls how Mefisto invented his own language called "Rewordd," and he encouraged Anwar to do the same. Anwar never did, though. Anwar, Talbot, and Glasgow all continue trying to debug Paradise Open themselves. Xanther is curious how coding works so Anwar shows her some of the game's coding. As everybody continues to test the game, it repeatedly crashes. Talbot finally figures out the problem and Anwar fixes it. Talbot asks Anwar if he knows about the "clips." Anwar is confused and asks Talbot too clarify. Talbot mentions something called "Clip 4." Anwar knows nothing about this. Talbot also asks Anwar about people known as The Man, The Kid, Toland Ouse, Zeke Rilvergaile, Audra, Willow Rue, and Realic Tarnen. Again, Anwar knows nothing about any of these people. Xanther begins asking what it all means out of curiosity. Talbot doesn't discuss it any further around her because it isn't "kid-friendly." Talbot continues to sort through Anwar's coding to try and find more bugs to fix. He tries to run the game again and it still ends up crashing. Ehtisham re-approaches the group and informs Anwar that he tried to call Kozimo, but he wouldn't answer. Ehtisham left voice mails and is now waiting for the call back. He was, however, able to speak with Paul Bucksea, the CFO of Dead Rowboats. He assures Anwar that the money is coming. Suddenly, Anwar begins hearing a strange sound. It is coming from outside of the building but he can faintly hear it. It is the sound of a small creature and Anwar knows it is in need of help. Ehtisham can't hear the sound. Anwar walks over to one of the windows and looks outside. He gets the window open and starts poking his head out to see if the creature is on the window sill, but Xanther starts calling out to him from across the room. He runs over to her and she tells him that Talbot has managed to fix Paradise Open's bugs. Everybody begins cheering again but suddenly Anwar begins to miss Mefisto. He sees that the others do too. Xanther starts play testing Paradise Open. It seems to be a survival game in which the player has to move as fast as they can through the terrain while avoiding various obstacles and while being chased by a predator. The game is still early in development so the details are not there yet, but the game is now able to run. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 14:22:44. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters